Life Like This
by Zen Hikari
Summary: "Sudah selesai."Jawabnya pelan.Ekspresi wajahnya datar, seolah hal yang ia lakukan barusan adalah hal yang wajar.Menghilangkan nyawa orang lain dengan katana kesayangannya dan menulikan telinga dari jerit kesakitan orang-orang yang telah ia bunuh.
1. Chapter 1

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Don't Like Don't Read

**Life Like This**

Udara malam ini memang terasa begitu dingin, pastinya orang-orang akan lebih memilih untuk bergelung di balik selimut mereka yang hangat, tapi hal itu rupanya tidak berlaku bagi dua sosok yang sedang berdiri di hadapan sebuah rumah bermodel Eropa yang megah. Di sekitar tergeletak beberapa tubuh yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Ya, semua itu adalah 'hasil karya' mereka berdua.

Sosok pertama, yang berpostur tinggi kemudian membuka gerbang rumah itu dan memberi isyarat pada rekannya agar masuk lebih dulu. Sosok kedua kemudian mengangguk paham dan segera melangkahkan kakinya dengan ringan kearah pintu masuk rumah tersebut. Baru saja tangannya hendak membuka pintu kayu berukuran besar yang ada di depannya itu, sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Berhenti!"

Sosok itu menolehkan kepalanya dengan malas, "maaf, tapi aku tidak akan menuruti perintahmu, Tuan Pengawal."

Sebelum pengawal itu sempat berbuat apa-apa, sebuah pedang lebih dulu menusuknya dari belakang.

**x.x**

"Bagaimana?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut merah yang diikat tinggi pada seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah ruangan. Di tangan sosok itu tergenggam _katana_ yang berlumuran darah.

"Sudah selesai." Jawabnya pelan. Ekspresi wajahnya datar, seolah hal yang ia lakukan barusan adalah hal yang wajar. Menghilangkan nyawa orang lain dengan _katana _kesayangannya dan menulikan telinga dari jerit kesakitan orang-orang yang telah ia bunuh. Tapi biar bagaimanapun, ia tidak punya pilihan. Atau secara tidak sadar, hidup seperti inilah yang ia pilih Ia tidak tahu.

"Baguslah," si rambut merah berkata sambil menyarungkan _katana_-nya. "akhirnya kita bisa pulang sekarang, aku benar-benar lelah." Ujarnya sambil berjalan mendahului sosok di belakangnya yang sedang menatap pedang dalam genggamannya dengan nanar.

**x****xxx**

"Selamat pagi, Byakuya-sama."

Serentak para karyawan Kuchiki Corp. memberi salam pada seorang laki-laki muda yang berjalan dengan langkah yang sedikit menunjukkan keangkuhan dan rasa percaya diri yang tinggi. Laki-laki itu tetap berjalan tanpa ada sedikit pun niat untuk membalas sapaan karyawannya. Kuchiki Byakuya, pemimpin Kuchiki Corp. sekaligus kepala keluarga Kuchiki yang terpandang.

Byakuya akhirnya sampai di depan ruangannya dan begitu ia masuk, dirinya mendapati dua orang yang sedang duduk menunggunya. Byakuya segera melangkah ke arah meja kerjanya

"Byakuya-sama, semuanya sudah kami selesaikan."

Byakuya tidak berkata apapun. Ia hanya menatap kedua orang yang duduk di hadapannya secara bergantian.

Hening.

Kepala keluarga Kuchiki tersebutkemudian berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki lalu mendekat ke arah jendela kantornya, memandang suasana pagi di kota Karakura.

"Nii-sama…"

Byakuya menoleh sekilas, "kalian boleh pulang dan istirahat. Besok, kalian harus pergi bersama dengan Ichigo dan Hisagi. Tugas besok lumayan berat. Berusahalah."

"Pulang? Tapi sekarang kami harus pergi ke sekolah, Nii-sama."

"Tidak usah, semuanya sudah aku urus."

Jawaban tegas itu sudah cukup untuk membuat kedua orang itu bungkam. Mereka kemudian berdiri dan membungkuk hormat, "kami permisi."

"Hn." jawab Byakuya singkat.

**x.x**

Kurosaki Ichigo berjalan ke arah apartemennya sambil sesekali menggerutu tidak jelas. Suasana hatinya sedang buruk. Benar-benar buruk. Seharian berada di sekolah membuatnya merasa seperti berada dalam penjara. Pertama, ia diberi peringatan keras oleh sensei-nya karena ketahuan tertidur saat jam pelajaran. Kedua, ia harus beradu mulut dengan Hishida Uryuu, teman sekelasnya hanya karena masalah sepele. Dan sepertinya, pemuda berkacamata itu cemburu pada Ichigo karena telah merebut perhatian Orihime, gadis yang diam-diam ia sukai. Ah, apapun itu, yang jelas Ichigo merasa hari ini adalah hari yang menyebalkan.

"Aku pulang!" teriak Ichigo kemudian ia melepaskan sepatunya gerakan perlahan, terlalu malas untuk melakukan apapun.

"Selamat datang."

Ichigo terkejut mendengar suara itu. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seseorang dengan rambut merahnya yang acak-acakkan, sepertinya orang itu baru bangun tidur.

"Renji?"

Renji menguap lebar, "yo, Ichi. Kau seperti melihat hantu saja."

Ichigo mendengus kemudian berdiri, "aku pikir kau masih 'ditahan' di rumah keluarga Kuchiki." Ichigo meletakkan sepatunya di rak yang ada di dekat pintu, "lalu kenapa kau dan Rukia tidak ke sekolah? Kau tahu? Teman –teman pikir kalian itu sengaja bolos untuk berkencan."

Renji menaikkan bahunya, "terserah mereka mau bilang apa." Renji kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menuju ruang makan kemudian mengambil sebotol air dari lemari pendingin, "eh, tapi kau sudah diberitahu tentang tugas kita besok 'kan?"

"Belum semuanya, sih tapi sepertinya kali ini agak sulit. Memangnya siapa yang harus kita 'bereskan'?"

"Kurotsuchi Mayuri."

Ichigo tertawa pelan

"Saingan bisnis Byakuya-sama, rupanya. Yah, tapi orang macam Kurotsuchi-san itu memang menyebalkan."

Renji mengangguk dan berkata pelan, "ya, bagi Byakuya-sama, semua pengganggu memang harus dilenyapkan."

"Sudahlah, Renji. Ini memang sudah jadi tugas kita. Kita semua hanyalah _assassin_ yang bekerja untuk Byakuya-sama. Dan… " Ichigo mengambil botol yang hampir kosong dari tangan Renji dan meletakkannya di meja dapur. "kita juga berhutang budi padanya. Kau harus ingat itu, Renji."

"Ya… aku tahu."

Renji hanya bisa menatap punggung Ichigo yang semakin menjauh, menuju ke arah kamarnya di lantai dua.

**xxxx**

Malam semakin larut.

Angin dingin juga semakin keras berhembus.

Ini memang malam yang gelap dan sunyi. Namun, di rumah keluarga Kuchiki terlihat beberapa orang yang sedang berkumpul di salah satu ruangan di rumah itu. Mereka memakai _Shihakusho_, pakaian seragam mereka sebagai seorang _assassin_. Tangan mereka menggenggam erat Katana, alat yang melengkapi peran mereka sebagai _Shinigami._ _Shinigami_ yang berada di bawah perintah keluarga Kuchiki.

Diantara mereka juga ada Ichigo dan Renji. Ichigo terlihat bosan dan menguap berkali-kali sedangkan Renji hanya menatap lantai dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kenapa Rukia lama sekali? Argh! Aku bosan!"

Ichigo berteriak frustasi sambil mengacak rambut orange-nya.

Hisagi mendengus mendengar omelan Ichigo. "Berhentilah menggerutu, Ichigo."

Ichigo berdecak kesal namun akhirnya ia duduk dengan tenang di sofa hitam panjang yang ada di ruangan itu.

Setelah hampir lima menit menunggu, Rukia akhirnya memasuki ruangan itu dengan langkah tergesa. "maaf, aku terlambat."

"Sudahlah…. Lebih baik sekarang kita segera berangkat. Lebih cepat, lebih baik." Hisagi berkata seraya mengambil Katana-nya.

"Baik!" jawab mereka serempak.

Namun sebuah suara yang bernada tenang namun tegas, membuat mereka menoleh 4ea rah pintu yang dibiarkan terbuka.

"Tunggu dulu."

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu hanya bisa memandang heran pada pimpinan mereka, Kuchiki Byakuya yang sekarang sedang mendekati tempat mereka berkumpul.

"Ada apa, Nii-sama?" Tanya Rukia heran.

"Rukia kali ini tidak usah ikut."

"Eh…" Rukia menatap wajah kakaknya, berusaha mencari penjelasan. Bukannya dia sendiri yang bilang kalau hari ini dirinya, Ichigo, Renji juga Hisagi harus melakukan 'tugas' penting?

"Kau tidak usah ikut. Kembalilah ke kamarmu."

Rukia tidak bisa membantah lagi. Ada ketegasan yang tidak bisa dibantah dalam suara Byakuya. Dan itu kadang membuatnya merasa terintimidasi. Tapi Rukia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Baik, Nii-sama."

Dan Rukia pun meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Byakuya lalu memalingkan wajahnya pada Ichigo, Hisagi, dan Renji.

"Kalian sebaiknya cepat berangkat," Byakuya mulai bergerak ke arah pintu. "Dan aku harap semuanya sempurna seperti biasa, dengan atau tanpa Rukia.

**x.x**

"Wah… Byakuya, kau tidak perlu ketakutan seperti itu. Aku yakin Rukia akan baik-baik saja, seharusnya kau biarkan saja dia pergi dengan yang lainnya." Kuchiki Kouga, satu-satunya keluarga yang masih Byakuya punya, berkata sambil meminum teh yang disiapkan pelayan untuknya.

Malam ini ia sengaja menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi Byakuya di ruang kerjanya dan bermaksud untuk melakukan 'obrolan' ringan sebelum tidur.

"Apa ada jaminan kalau Rukia akan baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan sinis itu dijawab dengan tawa pelan oleh Kouga. "ayolah, Byakuya. Kau pikir Rukia itu anak umur lima tahun yang tidak tahu apa-apa, hah? Dia salah satu _assassin _terbaik yang kita punya. Kau sendiri yang mendidiknya 'kan?"

Byakuya kemudian meninggalkan ruang kerjanya tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Sepertinya sopan santun yang diajarkan keluarga Kuchiki seolah menguap entah kemana.

"Ck, anak itu kadang menyebalkan."

Kouga hanya bisa menghembuskan napasnya dengan keras. Dia kemudian menghabiskan tehnya yang tinggal separuh lalu ikut keluar dari ruang kerja keponakannya itu.

**xxxx**

**TBC**

AN: saya sedang mencoba membuat fic baru. ^^

Fic ini juga rikuesan dari sepupu gaje saya,,, Nee-san, nih ficnya udah jadi, silahkan dinikmati selagi hangat.

Saya mohon kritik dan sarannya. Terutama masalah judul dan alur cerita ini, soalnya saya masih amatiran di ffn.

Arigatou, minna-san *bungkukin badan*

.


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Typo, Hints RenIchi bertebaran, waspadalah! ^_^, Don't Like Don't Read

**xxxx**

Renji benar-benar merasa kewalahan menghadapi lawannya kali ini. Meski Kurotsuchi Mayuri telah berhasil dihabisi oleh Hisagi, namun rupanya masih ada beberapa orang yang tersisa, termasuk yang berada di depannya sekarang. Renji sedikit meringis ketika luka di sekujur tubuhnya terasa semakin sakit. Tapi ia tetap menggenggam pedangnya dengan mantap.

Sedikit terengah, Renji memaksakan diri untuk bicara, "ternyata kau memang tidak boleh diremehkan, Nemu-san."

Nemu, tangan kanan Mayuri itu hanya tersenyum sinis menanggapi komentar Renji. Tanpa berkata apapun, Nemu segera mengayunkan pedangnya. Bermaksud untuk membalaskan kematian orang yang paling ia hormati.

"Tidak semudah itu," Renji menahan pedang Nemu dengan Zabimaru miliknya. "kenapa kau begitu keras kepala? Sebaiknya kau menyerah, Nemu-san. Jangan buat kesabaranku habis." Ujar Renji sambil tetap menahan serangan Nemu.

Tanpa Renji duga, Nemu berhasil menembus pertahannya. Hal terakhir yang dia dengar sebelum bilah tajam itu menembus perutnya adalah Ichigo yang meneriakkan namanya. Setelah itu, semuanya gelap.

**Life Like This**

**( Chapter 2 )**

"Renji! Ayo bangun, bodoh!" Ichigo mengguncang tubuh Renji sedikit keras. Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka, terlihat tubuh Nemu yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

Hisagi segera menghampiri kedua temannya itu dengan tergesa, Pemuda itu kemudian berjongkok di dekat Ichigo. "tenanglah, Ichigo. Ikkaku sedang memanggil bantuan." Hisagi menepuk pundak Ichigo pelan, berusaha menenangkan.

"Tapi… kenapa lama sekali, Senpai? Renji… dia… " Ichigo tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia semakin khawatir melihat keadaan Renji yang mengeluarkan banyak darah dari lukanya. Dia belum siap kalau harus kehilangan lagi. Belum sekarang.

"Aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja."

Ichigo hanya mengangguk. Menyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang dikatakan Hisagi memang benar. Renji akan baik-baik saja.

**x.x**

Rukia berjalan di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit dengan langkah cepat. Ia sekarang harus memastikan bahwa Renji selamat, kalau teman masa kecilnya itu masih hidup.

Rukia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Sekarang ini ia telah sampai di depan ruangan tempat Renji dirawat. Namun, ia masih sedikit ragu untuk masuk. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. Entah sudah berapa lama Rukia hanya berdiri di depan pintu itu, sampai sebuah suara mengejutkannya.

"Rukia-sama? Kenapa Anda tidak masuk?" Tanya Hisagi heran. Ia baru saja kembali dari kantin rumah sakit. Sededar mengisi perutnya yang meronta minta diisi sejak tadi.

Rukia bertanya dengan nada cemas yang luar biasa, "Hisagi-san… bagaimana keadaan Renji?"

"Dia kehilangan banyak darah." Hisagi mengusap wajahnya yang tampak lelah dengan tangan kanannya. "tapi untunglah… sekarang ia sudah tidak apa-apa."

"_Yokatta._" Rukia menghembuskan napas lega.

Hening.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi Nii-sama akan kemari. Ada beberapa urusan yang harus ia selesaikan."

Hisagi menganggukkan kepalanya. Sekali lagi keheningan yang terasa janggal ada diantara mereka.

"Maaf… "

"Eh?" Hisagi memasang wajah heran mendengar Rukia tiba-tiba mengatakan 'maaf'.

Rukia semakin menundukkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan air mata yang ingin jatuh. "maaf… aku tidak ada disana saat itu."

Hisagi hanya diam. Jujur saja, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Rukia yang selama ini ia kenal adalah sosok yang tegar. Bukan Rukia yang sedang terisak di hadapannya sekarang. Hisagi tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya saat tanpa sadar, tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus rambut Rukia. Sedikit lagi… sampai…

"Rukia!"

Hisagi dengan canggung menurunkan tangannya dan segera menunduk hormat pada Byakuya yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya dan Rukia. Di belakang Byakuya terlihat Kuchiki Kouga dan beberapa orang berjas hitam. Sedangkan Rukia Nampak sekuat tenaga menghapus sisa-sia air mata di wajahnya.

"Selamat datang, Byakuya-sama, Kouga-sama."

Kouga tersenyum ramah pada Hisagi. Berbeda dengan Byakuya yang langsung berjalan ke ruangan Renji. Ada kilat tidak suka yang bisa Hisagi lihat di mata Byakuya, ketika kepala keluarga Kuchiki itu melewatinya. Hisagi hanya bisa menelan ludah paksa.

"Sampai kapan kau mau diam di situ, Rukia? Kau tidak mau melihat keadaan Renji?" kata Byakuya dengan nada dingin.

Rukia mengikuti langkah Byakuya tanpa berkata apapun.

"Hisagi-san…"

"Ya, Kouga-sama." Jawab Hisagi dengan sopan.

"Pulang dan istirahatlah. Kau butuh itu." Kouga berkata sembari menepuk bahu Hisagi. Kemudian laki-laki paruh baya itu pun mengikuti kedua keponakannya yang masuk lebih dulu.

"Baik," Hisagi membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat. "terima kasih… Kouga-sama."

**x.x**

"Ichigo… "

Ichigo menolehkan wajahnya ke arah pintu ketika mendengar namanya disebut. Sontak pemuda itu berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki. Memberi tempat pada Rukia yang mulai mendekat ke tempat tidur Renji.

Rukia duduk di bangku yang tadi ditempati Ichigo. Matanya menatap miris pada Renji yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dengan berbagai alat kedokteran yang terpasang di tubuh pemuda itu.

Perlahan, Rukia menggengam tangan Renji dengan jemari mungilnya.

"Kau harus cepat sembuh." Rukia tersenyum sedih dan semakin menguatkan genggamannya.

Tanpa Rukia sadari, ada dua pasang mata yang menatap tidak suka pada apa yang ia lakukan.

Sementara itu, Kouga mendekati Ichigo yang berdiri di dekat pintu, "Kau sendiri tidak apa-apa 'kan, Ichigo?"

Ichigo sedikit tersentak, hanya gelengan lemah yang mampu ia berikan. Saat ini tenggorokannya seakan tercekat. Ia belum mampu untuk bicara banyak.

Tiba-tiba Byakuya berkata dari sofa yang ia duduki, "pulanglah."

Nada yang tegas dan tidak bisa dibantah. Jika dalam situasi biasa, Ichigo pasti akan patuh. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Ia ingin jadi orang pertama yang Renji lihat saat pemuda berambut merah itu membuka matanya.

Ichigo memaksakan untuk menjawab, "maaf, tapi saya akan tetap di sini."

Byakuya memandang Ichigo tajam dan Ichigo seolah tidak perduli.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, ada Rukia yang menemani Renji. Kau juga tidak perlu ke sekolah beberapa hari ini, semuanya sudah diurus." Saran Kouga pada Ichigo yang masih membalas tatapan tajam Byakuya. Merasa diabaikan, Kouga akhirnya memilih duduk saja di samping Byakuya. Memang susah kalau harus berhadapan dengan orang-orang keras kepala macam Ichigo.

"Nii-sama…." Tiba-tiba Rukia berkata tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah Renji yang tertidur pulas karena pengaruh obat. "biarkan Ichigo tetap di sini. Aku mohon."

**x.x**

Waktu seolah berjalan cepat. Sinar kemerahan mulai menembus jendela ruang rawat Renji yang gordennya sengaja dibiarkan terbuka. Dan Renji belum juga membuka matanya, meski dokter mengatakan kalau masa kritisnya sudah lewat.

Ichigo dan Rukia juga seolah nyaman dalam dunianya masing-masing. Rukia berdiri dari duduknya dan menoleh ke arah Ichigo yang duduk di sofa.

"Aku mau ke kantin sebentar. Kau mau aku belikan sesuatu?"

"Tidak ."

Jawaban pendek itu membuat Rukia mendengus kesal. "setidaknya, kau harus makan sesuatu, _Baka_!"

'_Mulai lagi'_ Ichigo menghembuskan napas, kesal.

"Aku bilang tidak, ya, tidak. Apa belum jelas, Rukia-sama." Ichigo berkata dengan penekanan pada kata 'Rukia-sama.'

Rukia mengambil tasnya di meja dengan kasar, "terserah! Aku tidak mau tahu kalau kau sampai pingsan!"

Ichigo berusaha menahan tawanya ketika melihat wajah cemberut Rukia, benar-benar menggelikan.

"Aku tidak akan pingsan gara-gara tidak makan satu hari, Rukia-sama."

Rukia semakin jengkel dan berjalan keluar dengan langkah cepat.

"_Urusai_!" bentak Rukia gusar.

Sepeninggal Rukia, Ichigo kembali mendekat ke tempat tidur Renji. Mendudukkan dirinya di samping tempat tidur pemuda itu.

Ichigo hanya diam. Sesekali menatap jam berbentuk bulat yang tergantung di dinding.

Selagi Ichigo sibuk dengan pikirannya, kelopak mata milik Renji perlahan terbuka.

"Ichi…"

Pemuda itu segera menoleh, Dilihatnya Renji yang tengah menatapnya.

Ichigo tidak tahu apa yang terjadi saat tiba-tiba saja ada tetes-tetes air yang jatuh dari mata coklatnya. Ia tidak perduli kalau harus dicap cengeng. Ia juga tidak mau tahu kalau setelah ini semua orang akan menertawakannya. Yang ia rasakan sekarang hanyalah sebuah kelegaan karena dirinya tidak perlu merasakan kehilangan lagi.

Renji menatap heran pada Ichigo. Baru kali ini ia melihat sosok Ichigo yang begitu rapuh. Dan ini semua karena dirinya.

"_Gomen_," Renji memaksakan diri untuk meraih tangan Ichigo dan mengenggamnya.

"Bodoh!" Ichigo semakin menunduk. "kau membuatku takut, tahu!"

Suara yang keluar dari bibir Ichio terdengar begitu lirih.

"Maaf…" ulang Renji seraya mengeratkan genggamannya.

Mereka tidak tahu kalau ada mata violet yang melihat jelas adegan itu dari pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

**T.B.C**

AN : buat ByaRuki FC, sepertinya kalian harus bersabar karena di chap ini belum ada adegan ByaRuki *disambit*. Untuk adegan battle antara Renji dan Nemu juga tidak saya gambarkan dengan jelas. Saya tidak bisa buat adegan battle! *teriak frustasi*, seperti kata si sepupu yang tidak kalah gajenya dengan saya: jiwa preman saya mungkin belum keluar

Dan sepertinya jiwa fojoshi saya tidak bisa ditahan lagi, soalnya saya buat hints RenIchi bertebaran di sini :p

Yang sudah meripiu di chap 1, saya ucapkan arigatou.. domo arigatou, minna-san.

Rei : Makasih Rie, saya sebenernya lagi belajar buat fic dengan pair ini hehehe *ketawa gaje*

Ojou-chan : Iya…iya…ni aku udah lanjutin, ga usah ngancem gitu dong *nodongin Zabimaru* eh tapi kalau ga kuat, ga usah baca ya hahahahaha

Chariot330 : makasih…hm, ini update-nya, silahkan dibaca


End file.
